


In Darkness Revealed

by thegreatwordologist



Series: Five Private Lessons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes wandering through Hogwarts late at night, and gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkness Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during Hermione's 7th year, and ignores canon past Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione Granger, star student and teachers' pet in Hogwarts, believed herself alone. Harry and Ron had gone wandering off earlier in the evening, heads bent together and identical, eager smirks on their faces that told the slender witch more than enough: on this night, they wouldn't welcome her company. On this night, they were off to their girlfriends, enjoying a night of sneaking around professors for the fleeting pleasure of fumbling hands in the dark and inexpert kisses. Hermione, left behind to face the general chatter of Gryffindor Tower, had quickly decided that she needed air, needed away from the crackling fire and housemate gossip. She'd drawn her robe around herself, rising and padding out in bare feet before anyone could notice her.

The stones were cold under her feet, the slight roughness of their surface and chill somehow lending to the silence a bleak atmosphere. She paid little attention to where she walked, beyond doing her best to ensure that she didn't catch the attention of any professors roaming the halls. And all-too-soon, she'd found her way to an abandoned classroom. There was a window there, the moon gleaming beyond and the ledge itself more than wide enough for a person to sit. And sit she did, back leaned against the cold stone and her head cushioned by thick curls that still resisted every effort at taming them. The scenery beyond was beautiful, the lush hills a dusky grey-green in the darkness, shadows painting abstract images over the ground. The moon gleamed above, rich and full, heavy with the promise of power, and as Hermione closed her eyes, she imagined she could just smell the faintest scent of wolfsbane on the air. What would it be like, she wondered there, with only the touch of moonlight and the rush of silence to keep her company, to have a lover - someone she could meet on nights like this; someone who could fulfill the promise of need within her?

Her hands lifted, hovering for a long moment over pale skin before she finally let them descend just enough to touch her own jaw, featherlight and soft as her fingertips explored the only bit of sensitive skin exposed. Short nails, inkstained despite being meticulously kept, teased at her throat before giving way to the warm, soft pads of her fingers. Her lips parted. Caught up in the fantasy as she was, she let out a soft breath barely enough to break the silence. Her head turned, cheek rubbing slightly against the rough stone, and entranced as she was, she didn't notice the faint 'snick' of the latch falling back into place. Unaware there was another in the room with her, Hermione let her hand travel lower, teasing at the hollow of her own throat for a long moment before pausing at the clasp of her robe. She grasped it between fingers, a breath from simply undoing it and letting the robe fall open when a low voice, venom in velvet, stopped her.

"Are you in the habit, Miss Granger, of sneaking into classrooms to attend yourself?" One simple sentence, and she froze, head jerking around to stare at Snape's cold smirk, at the way his arms folded over his chest, leaving the robe he wore to swirl around his legs. It was the perfect setting for him, really, cold and silent, with him as the lord of the room. 

"Professor," she breathed softly, cheeks pale and eyes wide. But she did not back away from him. Instead, she shifted on the window-ledge, made to turn to rise. Only his sharp command to stop kept her still, one foot on the floor but the other still propped up on the sill, leaving her thighs open and the robe puddling between them, sliding down her higher leg to reveal jeans. She was modestly clothed indeed, but somehow, the look in his eyes left her shivering as though bare. She felt somehow certain that those black eyes could pierce to her very core. There was a thrill to it, to being left here, positioned so wantonly and yet so very covered, all contradictions that didn't change the lust that lingered in the coal of his eyes and the pit of her stomach. It occurred to her that she should leave, but she couldn't seem to make her legs do what she wanted. Instead, they spead a little wider, her cunt pulsing as he simply stared at her.

He said nothing else for a long moment before stepping back, leaning himself with superior, deliberate grace against a desk in the front row. Their eyes held each other, her lips parting as she drew a faint, shaky breath. What would he do?, she wondered to herself, trying not to think of how that intense gaze was making her warm, drawing from her a desperate need to squirm, to reach down between her thighs and press in. "Do you think, Miss Granger, that I am particularly concerned with the 'why' of how you came to be here, teasing yourself in the Arithmancy classroom?" The Arithmancy classroom. Those words nearly managed to douse the need in her, a momentary vision of McGonagall rising from her mind. She lowered her other leg, the wanton pose becoming once more prim as her cheeks colored. "I do not," Snape continued, as though he hadn't noticed how his words had affected her. His tone grew softer, hinting at confidences to be shared. "I have locked and warded the door, Miss Granger, since you were so careless about it. You will remain unattended tonight." He paused, letting the meaning sink in, and she swallowed. He'd warded others out, had locked her within... And the thing that bothered her the most was that, behind the _frisson_ of fear was the lust, still heavy in her stomach... a lust she could do nothing about.

Or could she?

She rose from the window, letting her robe close around her once more as she padded toward him, stopping when she stood before him, surrounded by the clear space McGonagall used to lecture. What she was about to do was insane, but right at that moment, it was the most sane action in the world. "I can't be expelled, Professor," she murmured, head shaking slightly. The movement drew her hair against her neck just a little, teasing at the skin, and her eyes dropped. "I know I'm breaking rules, but..." She trailed off, raising one hand to rest against her chest, her slender arm settling between teacup breasts to emphasize the swell. 

"But you wish to reach an arrangement," Snape predicted quietly, his voice low, slithering through the air toward her. She shivered at the sound of it, feeling nipples scrape against the soft knit of her sweater. "An arrangement wherein you will pay me to look the other way." Though his words were a bit more poetic, they both heard the simple description for what it was - a bribe. Even as she drew a breath to agree, Snape smirked at her. "You will follow my rules tonight, Miss Granger," he said, his voice dangerous. "If you are successful, you will not be expelled." She must have looked more than a little wary, for he followed up with a simple, "I swear." One arm lifted, potion-ravaged fingers pointing to her as he added a quiet command. "Strip." And then the arm dropped, nestling along one thigh into his groin, and though he did not grab himself, she thought she could make out a bulge beneath the robe he wore.

A simple request from him, really. Her hands lifted to the clasp of her robe, toying with it uncertainly as she tried to ignore lust in favor of reason. Doing as he asked would leave her vulnerable, open to whatever he might wish to do to her, and he'd offered her no promises for her safety. But the pulse between her legs was strong, and before she could consider turning to leave, she felt the thick fabric of her robe puddle onto the floor, leaving her clad in jeans and a sweater, the thick fabric not offering nearly so much heat as those eyes burning into hers. She held his gaze, then reached down, grasping the hem of her top. She was slow as she began to pull it over her head, letting it linger covering her face, revealing her bra-clad breasts and belly, but keeping her from seeing him. She'd planned to leave it like that a few moments, to offer him the thrill of pretense, but there he was suddenly, hand grasping her wrists and keeping her from tugging it off completely. His free hand slid over her skin, teasing sensation out of her as one leg slipped between hers, kicking hers open a little.

"There there, Miss Granger," he purred, the words promising pleasure and cruelty all at once. "All in good time. Remain as you are," he added directly, as his deft fingers slid down, unbuttoning her jeans and sliding within to tease at her clitoris. She whimpered, leaning forward against his chest as her hips worked with his hand. And then he stepped back, jeans still open. She tugged her sweater off, staring at him as he licked his finger. There was something in his eyes, a promise of danger and wary suspicion even as he sat down once again, this time parting his robe to reveal black slacks beneath. For a long moment, they stood there, held still as they both considered what had just happened. And then he broke the silence, sneering as he waved at her. "Very good, Miss Granger. You can now say, under administration of Veritaserum, that I have inappropriately touched you. I trust I have fulfilled whatever twisted desire you harbored to ruin me?" Cold words... cruel words... and little doubt from either of them just who would be believed if she reported the incident. "You may go," he added, lifting his wand toward the door and opening his mouth to murmured the charms that would open the door, his eyes never leaving her. She wondered if there was regret in those black pools, decided not to bother waiting to find out.

Before he could speak, she'd reached down, pushing her jeans past her hips, and stepping out of them. Unlike the rest, she was not graceful as she stripped them off. She hadn't time to be, had to get across her point right there and then, before he could open the door and shove her out. Somehow, this was important. She saw his eyes widen as she kicked the jeans away, hearing them land just below the window, and there she was, her white bra just edged in lace, and her panties similarly functional, with only a faint hint of femininity. He smirked at the garments, the hand holding his wand lowering slowly as she teased her fingers under her bra, sliding them a bit before pushing the fabric up to reveal dusky rose nipples, pebble hard and aching for more of his touch. But he made no further move to her, and it was she who finally shrugged off the lacy top, fingers moving back up to tease at her nipples, pinching and rolling them as his own hand slid down to his slacks, curling around the bulge there and rubbing slowly. The certain knowledge that at last she held control over this meeting made her shudder, and she slipped her fingers down, into her panties before dragging them off as well. She tossed them at him, eyes glittering when he dropped his wand to catch them, and he lifted them to his cheek, rubbing the satiny fabric against pale skin as she slowly sank to her knees, the hard floor cutting into them a bit.

Her legs were splayed wide there, hips arching up to offer him a near-perfect view of her shadowed core. Her head fell back, curly hair brushing at the small of her back, at the round flesh jutting out just a little from that point. She was quiet there, a single finger sliding down to tease at her center as she waited for whatever he might say next. But instead of a command, what she got was a rough groan. Eyes sliding open, she saw him leaning back as well, his eyes locked on her body and his pants open, hands moving against the aroused member revealed. Her panties were there, caressing his skin with his hands, and she couldn't help it. Her hips lifted, body urging her to slip a slender finger within herself as she watched. 

Their eyes didn't meet. They couldn't. They were locked below, on centers gleaming with wet need. She finally lost control of herself, fell back onto her robe as her legs split wide, giving her complete access and the perfect freedom to rub herself to culmination. A sharp breath from him was the only hint that he'd followed suit, coming to her as she slowly calmed from her orgasm. For long minutes, all she could do was lay there and breathe, feeling the stone slowly sap away the warmth from her. And finally, she heard the quick buzz of his zipper, and his feet meeting the floor. He retrieved his wand from where it lay on the ground, then paused just above her, not quite touching her. "Go back to Gryffindor Tower, Miss Granger," he said, his voice soft and lacking the vitriol that so often colored his words. "Before you get yourself into even more danger." And then he was gone, leaving her to push herself up dazedly. She moved to gather her clothes, donning her bra and sweater before realizing that he'd taken her panties with him.


End file.
